Ten Things You Never Knew Another fact fic
by lovemelucky12
Summary: The things you never knew about Marcus Flint, Charlie Weasley, Mary McDonald, Susan Bones and many more.
1. Chapter 1

I never really liked her but I thought it would be an interesting piece. I obviously do not own anything... I mean I'm not even British.

* * *

Ten things you never knew about Lavender Brown

1) She really hated the color lavender, she favored shades of red, but her mother would never have named her Scarlett.

2)Her sister, Violet, was a squib and cried the day Lavender received her letter, claiming that it was not fair that Lavender got to be magic. From that day on, Lavender was ashamed of her magical ability, and secretly wished that she was the squib, so Violet could be happy.

3) Seamus was her 'first' everything; first boyfriend, first kiss, first love, first…. So when she sits across from him in the lawyer's office, dividing their assets, she realizes how ironic it is that he is her first ex husband, as well.

4) The necklace that she gave to Ron in sixth year, the one that said _My Sweetheart_, was actually given to her by Justin Finch-Fletchley before Christmas holidays, and she'd been so eager to be rid of the present that she gave it to her boyfriend, who would never wear it.

5) Her patronus was a ferret, slightly embarrassed; she pretended to have never mastered the charm, afraid that people might associate it with Draco Malfoy.

6) She idolized Rita Skeeter, even after she was found to be a fraud, because how could she not idolize someone with so much _style_? In later years, it was Skeeter's methods that Lavender based her articles on, and she was overjoyed when Rita praised her column; _Lavender Knows Best. _

7) Her father was killed in a muggle shoot out, when she was nine years old, and she can still hear the policman's voice as he told her mum. She can still see the funeral, where her mother and sister cried, and she can still feel her legs pumping, when that night she ran and ran and ran, away from the horrible truth. Her Uncle Charlie found her, passed out from exhaustion on the side of the road, and took her home; she would never run again.

8) She loved all her children, but when Hermione was born, she found that parents could play favorites. Young Hermione, named after the woman who saved her mother from Fenrir Greyback, was the epitome of everything Lavender had never been, and her mother loved her for it.

9) When Lavender was seventeen, she went to a muggle party with her sister, and tried her first cigarette. It burned her throat and left a terrible taste in her mouth, but that didn't stop her from continuing the habit. Seamus always said that she was drawn to things that were bad for her. She finally quite during her pregnancy with Hermione, she was done taking risks that effected the ones she loved.

10) The week after the Final Battle, she and Parvati holed themselves up in their dorm, refusing to leave and refusing to speak, it was both the most miserable and happiest time of Lavender's life.

* * *

So there you go, ten facts about Lavender. review


	2. Chapter 2

I own NOTHING

* * *

_Ten Things you Never Knew About Marcus Flint_

He didn't give a rat's ass about the war or politics, his main concern was making sure that the Quidditch season was uninterrupted.

The first time he met Flora Carrow, shortly after her graduation, he thought she was a boring, irritating female, and promptly forgot her. The second time her met her, at his sister's wedding, she declined his invitation to dance, and he decided that she was an uptight hag. The third time he met her, at a pub after a game, she threw a pitcher of firewhiskey on his head for 'snogging her out of nowhere' and he proposed, they were married three months later.

He wasn't ashamed that it took him an extra year to graduate, he was perfectly fine with being Captain for one more year, and besides he knew that brute strength and instinct were more important than brains.

He tried out for Seeker, but was told that he wasn't suited for a job that required intense concentration, and was made a chaser instead. He didn't mind much, chaser was a more exciting position anyways, and he was bloody fantastic at it.

The Sorting Hat almost put him in _Hufflepuff, _after that, he never held much faith in the barmy old thing, and after all how could a _hat_ really know where you belonged.

He hated Krum and thought him barbaric, almost inhuman. When he told Flora this, she laughed and told him that 'we always dislike people who remind us of ourselves', he told her to shove it up her arse. He was not as ugly as that bloke.

His best friend, if you could call them friends, was teammate Aramis Lockwood, who he often beat up… merely because he could.

He was delighted to find that his son, Maximus, looked just like him, except for the eyes and the teeth; for which Marcus was eternally grateful.

While playing as a reserve on the Falmoth Falcons, he broke his nose twelve times and his right leg seven; it was the best time of his life.

Flora was the first person he ever loved, and although they often fought, he knew that he would die for her.

* * *

Review


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing.. I know its too bad.

* * *

Ten Things You Never Knew About Gabrielle Delacour

Her first love was Ron Weasley, and at Fleur's wedding she would often spend hours watching him… just be, and she was devastated when he married Hermione Granger.

She wanted to be an owl, not the kind that sent messages back and forth, but the kind that lived in the wild, untamed and unburdened; wise and simple. When she was little, she would stare out the window and pretend that she could fly away from her virtual prison… _if only_.

The first person she ever kissed was Bernadette Bertrand, and it was wet and awkward, but Gabrielle decided that it was the most perfect kiss to ever exist; for, in that moment she felt as free as the owls she so adored.

She lost her virginity to her charms teacher, Professor Louvie, beneath a full moon, while the music from her coming out party filled her ears. Bill and Fleur found them, still naked and interwined, and as Gabrielle gazed at her sister's shocked face, she began to laugh.

Her best friend was her frog, Temples, who disappeared shortly after graduation. Gabrielle held a memorial service for him at her home; Bernadette and her father were the only ones who attended, but Gabrielle didn't mind because that was how Temples would have wanted it.

The first time she saw Roger Davies, after the Triwizard Tournament, she thought that he was an arrogant prat, but still agreed to have coffee with him, mostly because she was attempting to make her ex boyfriend jealous.

At age six, she slipped into the lake by her house and began to sink beneath the surface, she didn't even kick or try to swim, just let herself sink. She probably would have died if Fleur had not jumped in and saved her, and to this day she is terrified of water.

When Roger asked her to marry him, she said no, not because she didn't love him, but because she hoped that someone better would come along. It was a year later, when she spotted him with a bimbo on his arm that she said yes, not because she loved him but because the bimbo had been her arch rival in school.

She was a parselmouth, but never told anyone but her mother, who made her promise to not tell a soul; for, no respectable witch spoke to snakes.

She never wanted children, had been happy to spoil her nieces and nephews, but Roger had been persistent, and she finally relented. She had a small daughter, Juliette, who she loved more than anyone in the whole world and she was eternally grateful to her husband.

* * *

If you liked it and you know it, review!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so here it is... I always sort of wondered what happened to her. She seemed to be a friend of Lilys' but we don't figure out the whole story like the Maruaders and Snape

Disclamier for all future chapters and this one; I own absolutely nothing but the wondeful extra details that JK left out

Ten Things You Never Knew About Mary MacDonald

She was proud of her heritage, and often made fun of the Slytherins for inbreeding.

Her father was a Professor at Oxford and her mother was an authoress, and late at night when she was all alone, Mary would wonder if she could ever live up to their expectations.

When she was thirteen she ran away from home, and spent three days at the Leaky Cauldron eating chocolate frogs and sipping firewhiskey, because she needed a break from her cheating father, depressed mother, and dead brother.

When she discovered that she was a witch, she wanted to leap into the air, because finally there was a reason for all the mysterious things that occurred around her. However, her family was less thrilled, they were not unsupportive but cold and distant, and a wall was erected that none of them knew how to break down.

The first time Sirius noticed her, really noticed her, she felt chills, and three weeks later when he said that he adored her laugh, she realized that she adored him.

She was bollocks at Charms and used it as an excuse to spend hours being tutored by Sirius, who was an expert at everything he tried. It was during a tutoring session, when he was guiding her wand arm and the smell of mint, cauldron cakes, and oddly… wet dog surrounded her that she realized that she was in love.

She has the voice of an angel, and she doesn't bother being modest about it. She is humble about her looks, grades, and other accomplishments, but singing is her God given talent, and she refuses to put down her ability in that department.

After Mulciber hexed her, she was afraid to leave her bed, and cowered under the covers for two days; until Lily reminded her that by hiding she was letting him win.

After the Graduation Feast, Sirius proposed to her and she said yes; it was really too bad that they never got married.

Surprisingly, her life did not flash before her eyes; instead, her last thoughts were of how Sirius and Regulus had the same eyes.

* * *

Review


	5. Chapter 5

I have about eighteen of these written so far, and I'm going to try and update every week from now on. There is no set number that I am doing because I am really enjoying writing these, and will probably continue until I'm ready to stop. So as long as you keep wanting them, I'll keep writing them!

* * *

Ten Things you never knew About Molly Weasley II

She used to steal her Uncle George's broom and ride it around the Burrow, relishing the feeling of the wind whipping through her hair… at least until she fell off and broke her leg, cracked three ribs, and sprained both wrists. Her parents were furious at her, but Uncle George thought she was very clever and bought her a broom and taught her how to play Quidditch.

She hated her flaming red hair that marked her as a Weasley, and was so different from Victoire's glorious blonde mane. When she was fourteen, she tried to charm it blonde, but ended up with a hideous shade of pink that provided Drew McLaggen with weeks of ammunition.

She was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team her Seventh Year, and Uncle George was so proud that he sent her a gift box of merchandise from his store, which she secretly used on McLaggen, who was still sore about not getting the position.

She received 45 detentions her fifth year, and her Uncle George was so proud that he told everyone that she was a younger version of himself and Uncle Fred. At least, until Rose announced that 25 of the detentions were because of Drew Mclaggen, which caused her Uncle Ron to turn red, her Aunt Hermione to choke on her water, her cousins to glance at her knowingly, her Uncle George to laugh hysterically, her parents to ground her until seventh year, and the rest of her family to raise their eyebrows; it was the worst moment of her life.

She became a healer, not to follow in her mum's footsteps, but to help put people back together. Her parents were so proud that they took her out to a celebratory dinner, because honestly, everyone had been afraid that she would work in George's joke shop.

She only skipped class one time, with Drew McLaggen in fifth year, and she was so nervous that when Filch snuck up on them, she panicked and turned the caretaker's hair green; it was her forty fifth detention that year.

For her sixteenth birthday, her Aunt Hermione bought her a kneazle that she named Wendleton. She and her Uncle George would spend hours torturing the cat, which she claimed to hate, but she cried like a baby the day it died.

At the beginning of her sixth year, Drew McLaggen wrote her a note that said he fancied her, which made her so embarrassed that she began to blatantly ignore him. They did not speak again until the middle of seventh, when he cornered her in a hallway and began to snog her senseless. They were caught by Lily, who gave her detention; for _snogging someone so disgusting._

She had three miscarriages, and after each one, Drew would hug her tight and promise that they could try again, and eventually they were blessed with beautiful twins.

She named her sons George and Charlie, after her favorite uncles.

* * *

I thought it would be ironic, appropriate, and funny if one of Percy's children was like the twins. However, I think that Molly has a personality that embodies a bit of her father, as well as alot thats all her own... at least thats what I was going for.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you enjoy... And thank you for all the support I have recieved, it makes me want to write :)

* * *

Ten Things You Never knew about Charlie Weasley

He loved his family, but liked to be alone, which is why he never married.

The first time he saw a dragon he fell in love, and almost never looked back.

It was awkward seeing Dora at the Order meetings, and he won't lie and say that he didn't want to punch the werewolf's face in when he heard. How'd she end up with an old geezer like that, anyhow?

Nymphadora Tonks had been the first and last woman he ever loved, they never told anyone, and it was never meant to last. Even in the darkened corners and in between stolen kisses and glances at Hogwarts, they knew it would never last, but that never stopped him from hating Remus Lupin.

He could drink like an Irishman, and was unafraid to admit his extreme fondness for being thoroughly pissed.

The first dragon he ever studied was Hester, a Swedish short-snout, who gave him five scars along his stomach and nearly blinded him; she was his favorite, by far.

At Hogwarts, he was loved by all his teachers, especially Sprout, who tried to set him up with her niece, which caused Dora's hair to turn bright red.

He loved jazz because Tonks loved jazz.

He visited Percy during his estrangement, because Percy had been his** first** little brother, and a bloke just doesn't _forge_t that.

Harry may have been Teddy's godfather, but that didn't stop Charlie from taking the boy under his wing.

* * *

Tell me what you think


	7. Chapter 7

Ten Things You Didn't Know About Minerva McGonagall

She was kissed by Tom Riddle, as disgusting and unnatural as it now sounds, Tom Riddle –boy who couldn't love- kissed her. She had been a seventh year, he had been a fifth, and they had been assigned to patrol the hallways together. She had been confused at first, because she never patrolled with fifth years, but Tom had not seemed ill natured, so she'd thought nothing of it. They had just finished their rounds, when he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers; it had been a forceful kiss and was shorter than she would have liked, and when it was over, he left without a word. At first, she hadn't told anyone because he was so much younger, and then as time passed, she deemed it as unimportant and forgot. Then, when the first war began, she swore to take the secret to her grave; for, she had kissed Lord Voldemort…and she'd liked it.

She loved sweets, almost more than Remus Lupin, and often had a secret stash in her desk drawer.

She was thirteen when both her parents died of dragon pox, and she was sent to live with her Aunt Gladys, who died when she was seventeen. Minerva was then left alone in the world.

Her best friend was Harriet Murlap, who would become the mother of the idiot Gilderoy Lockhart, who was admittedly her godson.

She had a secret crush on Professor Slughorn when she was sixteen, and was positively giddy when he asked her to be in his club. He is the only man that she ever truly cared for, although, she would admit it to no one but Albus.

She was the first Gryffindor in her family, and she had been thrilled that someone considered her to be brave.

She loved teaching; it was her calling and her gift, which is why she refused the position of Headmistress, when it was offered.

She'd had a daughter, Marie Genevieve McGonagall, whose greatest achievement was a Quidditch trophy, and who died in the explosion caused by Peter Pettigrew.

Contrary to popular belief, she never loved Albus Dumbledore, for she was well aware of his preferences. She would die having loved only one man; Horace bloody Slughorn.

Minerva McGonagall died with more secrets than anyone in the entire world.


	8. Chapter 8

Ten Things You Never Knew About Seamus Finnigan

He hated London's crowded streets and hated Lavender for forcing him to live there, when she knew that he loved the rolling green hills of Ireland.

He'd seen Hermione Granger naked. It had been an accident that involved an illegal trip to the prefect's bathroom, but a year later, as he listened to Ron carry on about having got an eyeful over the summer, he could bask in the fact that _he had seen her first_.

He loved Quidditch, but never tried out for the Gryffindor team, because of a faulty knee that made it uncomfortable to shift on a broom; otherwise, he would have been better than Potter.

He'd cheated on Lavender, it had been towards the end of their marriage, and she often claimed that it had been the last straw. He regretted it every day, he'd been sloshed and hadn't been thinking, but it really didn't matter, they would have split up eventually.

He'd always hated Ravenclaws, considered them to be like the Slytherins, but when his daughter, Hermione, was placed into _the house for the brainy_, he was filled with pride.

After the war, he disappeared to Ireland, his home, and had stayed there in seclusion for five years, before Lavender found him and restarted his life.

When he was twelve, he asked out his older brother's girlfriend, she'd said no and kissed him on the cheek, it was the best day of his life… until he kissed Lavender.

At school, he never really liked Harry, he acted like he did, but honestly, he was bloody jealous of the sod. However, after Harry won the war, Seamus realized that he should let bygones be bygones.

The first time he got drunk, he was with Dean and it was after the Triwizard Tournament. He can still remember the world spinning as he ran from the Death Eaters, and throwing up later in the bushes, followed by a severe beating from his mam.

He became good friends with Hannah Abbot in seventh year, and decided that he loved her. He tried to date her, used all of his Irish charm, but she was too interested in Longbottom to give him much attention; it was the only time that he was jealous of Neville.


	9. Chapter 9

Ten Things You Never Knew About Susan Bones

She knew that Hufflepuff was the best house, because who wanted to be sly, brainy, or brave, when you could be hardworking and honest; qualities that built good character.

She was the middle child of nine, so she really wasn't surprised that no one remembered her sweet sixteen, after all, what was another birthday?

She loved sugar quills, absolutely adored them, and was positive that they had nothing to do with the many cavities in her mouth.

She used to dream that her husband would be tall, dark, and foreign, but was not surprised when it was Ernie that faced her at the altar; just glad that all dreams don't come true.

She went to Draco Malfoy's wedding, not because she liked him, but because she wanted to see what he looked like with a smile, not a smirk, but a smile. She was not disappointed; he grinned like a loon, and it was surprisingly the most moving moment of Susan's life.

Every Christmas Eve her Aunt Amelia would take her to Paris, where they would go to plays and sit in cafes, watching the people going by.

She didn't cry when her father died.

At the Final Battle, she almost killed a Death Eater, but decided against it; she would not sink to their level, no matter the cause or the reason.

Her best friend was Hannah Abbot, not because they had anything in common, but because they were both secretly in love with Zacharias Smith… funny that neither of them married him.

She can't pinpoint the exact moment when she fell in love with Ernie, but somewhere in between soft hugs, gentle whispers, and unsure reaching, she realized that he was her everything.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten Things You Never Knew About Lysander Scamander

His mother was beautiful, eccentric but beautiful, and to the end of his days, she would remain his number one.

His heart broke when he was sorted into Gryffindor, just minutes after Lorcan's sorting into Ravenclaw, it was the first time he had to stand on his own and be an individual. He felt as if a part of his heart had been ripped out and he had no idea how to live without his brother… yes, he was a bit overdramatic, but Lorcan always mellowed him out. Who would mellow him out now?

When he was twenty one, he charmed a bright green muggle car to fly, and flew it almost all the way around the world. He would have flown it all the way round, but an accident involving Lorcan, a concubine, and too much firewhiskey caused him to crash into the Great Wall of China.

He hated hearing stories about the war, Lorcan loved them, but he would often cover his ears or leave the room when a war hero began to reminisce; for, there was nothing beautiful about tragedy and prejudice, and Lysander just didn't like thinking about things that weren't beautiful.

He never believed in his mother's wrackspurts or nargles, but still awoke at seven every Saturday morning, to faithfully help her hunt them down.

He believed that his greatest failure in life was that he never did anything remarkable, he never proved his Gryffindor bravery or fought for honor like his mum. He wasted his life looking for beauty, never realizing that his greatest accomplishment was the beauty that emanated from within him.

His greatest love was his brother, who was half of his soul, and he knew in his heart that without Lorcan, he was just one half of a whole person.

He was fascinated by veelas, and spent a great deal of time ogling Dominique Weasley, determined to marry her or die.

He had seven children, all with French names that started with the letter L, simply because he liked the letter L. After all, it started words like lucky, and love.

When he was four, a fortune teller told him that he would become the next Merlin.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took so long but my computer got a nasty virus.. the second time i have gotten one from this site but oh well, i can't dissapoint all of you. so here it is

Ten Things You Never Knew About Merope Gaunt

All she remembers of her mother is dark haunting eyes and the tantalizing scent of lemons.

She had hoped that she was a squib, had dearly longed for it to be true because then her father might actually kill her.

She had once stolen a ribbon of Cecelia's and had stashed it beneath the floorboards; she wore it the day that she bewitched Tom.

Bewitching Tom was the easiest decision she ever made, and for one blissful year she was able to trick herself into believing that his love was real.

She wasn't a fool, not really, and somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that he would run when she lifted the spell because he never really loved her, after all.

Her only wish in life was that her son might look like his father.

She fell in love with Tom's eyes.

She knew that her noblest accomplishment would be death.

She lay on the floor and sobbed after Tom left, and she even tried to kill the child inside of her, but stopped because it was her last link to Tom.

The happiest moment of her life, besides marrying Tom, was when she was able to watch her father be escorted to Azkaban, and after he left, she laughed and laughed. It was a scary thing because she was not quite sure what it meant to be that happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Soooo sorry about taking so long to update! I deleted alot of the ones I had finished and was in a major writers block. I promise to do better.

* * *

Ten Things You Never Knew About Hedwig

She isn't human, she can't remember or comprehend the same way, but she knows that she was a part of something much bigger than herself.

She never understood why a _rat_ was allowed the honor of having a boy, and she was more than pleased when the foul creature stopped appearing.

She cared for her boy, as much as she could care for anything, and she knew that she was special because he was special.

She pitied the man called Sirius; for, she could feel the deep sorrow wafting around him. She could see the buried life and energy begging to escape the sad, fragile body, to fly away to a happier time.

She died on a full stomach and what more could an owl ask for?

She was an intelligent owl, not like Pigwidgeon, she knew what was what.

The mountains called to her, appealed to her spirit, and in the warm season her entire being shook with the instinct to stretch her wings and fly toward their peaks.

In the warm season, when her boy locked her in that vile cage, a chubby, disgusting human would often come in and poke things at her.

She loved field mice.

She never flew much, her boy didn't get oodles of packages like other owls' people, and this disturbed her because her boy was the best of all.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay so I was bored and just going through random characters when I stumbled upon Padma, I read a couple of her stories and realized I had to do a ten things about her. Then, I realized that it would be more intersting for me, as a writer, to do both Padma and Parvati, almost like a compare contrast. I don't think Padma is as submissive as I make her appear, but it really fit wtih what I was trying to do and I do think that she is alot calmer than her sister. The last little paragraph is (hopefully obviously) supposed to explain the tenth thing you never knew. Lastly, I'm not a twin so I don't know about twin connections, sooo you'll just have to bare with me if this one seems a bit unrealistic... artistic liscense and visions and all that.

Do you really think that I would be spending my time writing 'Ten Things You Never Knew Another Fact Fic' if I owned anything at all?

* * *

Ten Things You Never Knew About the Patil Twins

Before the Sorting, they were _PadmaandParvati_, two halves of a whole person, both secretly, desperately wising for separation. After the Sorting they were _Padma and Parvati, _two separate and whole beings that secretly, desperately wished to again be a half of the whole that was bigger than them.

Parvati was Gryffindor, she was the one who flirted with boys and wore clothes that were inappropriate. Parvati was emotion and color; she did not respect the tradition and she boldly married an English boy. Parvati was the new age, she did not meekly accept her father's wishes and she was equal to her male counterparts.

Padma was Ravenclaw; she studied hard and kept away from dreams she could not grasp. Padma was pragmatism and stone; she married the boy that her parents picked and she let her brains go to waste under the weight of motherhood. Padma was security; she played the part that was asked of her because other's happiness was more important than her own.

Parvati opened a dress shop after Hogwarts, and after closing, she would glide through the racks, sipping harsh wine and feeling the cool silk of the robes glide against her skin.

Padma would close her eyes at night and pretend that her skin was milky white, her hair ivory blonde, and her eyes crystal blue because then she would be Michael Corner's type, and she wouldn't have to be ashamed that he made her blush.

Parvati went to the Yule Ball with Harry because he was a famous and a Tri-Wizard Champion…. It also did a nice job of catching a certain Bulgarian's eyes.

Padma was Head Girl, although, the name did not hold much merit with the world turned upside down. She doesn't mind though; for, she still beat out Hermione Granger, her rival for six long years… no matter that the Gryffindor wasn't even at the school that year.

Parvati was Neville Longbottom's first kiss, it was in their fifth year after a DA meeting and she'd begged him not to tell anyone. She wasn't up to handling the school knowing that she fancied Neville.

Padma hated meatloaf.

After the Final Battle, they were walking through the Great Hall when they saw the broken figure of George Weasley, torn from his twin. The sight struck a nerve that had been lying dormant in the girls for seven long years, and so suddenly that it was not noticed, the girls were no longer _twins_ but _sisters_, cementing the estrangement that had begun at their Sorting. Years passed and they remained apart, sisters no longer in tune with the other, their connection no deeper than that of sisters who have not shared a womb, not spent every second of childhood and adolescence struggling to be one and separate at the same time. Then, Padma's granddaughter had stillborn twins, and something awoke in Padma and Parvati. They saw in the other for the first time in years, not someone foreign, but an extension of themselves; the other half to their whole. They were _PadmaandParvati again_.

The death of Fred Weasley caused them to separate, in a subconscious fear of having to live a broken life like George Weasley. The death of Padma's grandchildren caused them to come together, in fear of never again having the bond that had been torn from the poor innocent infants.

* * *

Reviews are always very appreciated, however, I'm not going to threaten you with stopping if I don't get a certain number of them.


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter and the last one is dedicated to ihearthp96, thanks for all the support! I hope I captured Petunia for you :)

* * *

Ten Things You Never Knew About Petunia Dursley nee Evans

She found Harry on the doorstep, and she almost, _almost_ didn't take him in because accepting him would mean accepting the pain that had been buried, recognizing the past and the terrifying thought of living in a world where her _special_ sister did not exist.

She fell in love with Vernon because he was beautifully not unique, there was nothing intriguing about him and she could love someone like that.

She _may_ have written to Dumbledore, but that was before she realized that magic makes you different and different means that you're a _freak_.

She was the daughter that was there when her father died, she was the one who helped her mother organize the funeral, and she was the one who organized her mother's funeral one year later. She was the one who heard their soft whispers of _poor Lily. _

Dudley was a fine young boy, so like his father, and she would be damned if Lily's son overshadowed him, much like Lily had overshadowed her.

Ever moment of her life was Lily; Lily safe and sound in childhood, Lily extraordinary and condescending in adolescence, Lily free in early adulthood, Lily haunting every hateful decision she made in her later life, and Lily patiently, smugly waiting in the last years of her existence.

She loved vanilla ice cream.

Her middle name was Cornelius.

Upon their return to Privet Drive, after the end of that war, she deep cleaned the house for two months, in case any magic remained.

She was fascinated and scared of the Snape boy, who so obviously held her in contempt. In her teen years she often compared her boyfriends to the greasy, stoic boy… and her beaus never quite surpassed Severus' appeal.

* * *

reviews are loved


End file.
